The Gift of Giving
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: I got this idea from Ralinde's 'A Drabble a Day' fic; basically I'll be giving out drabble gifts from time to time (I'll try to do one everyday) and you can request pairings or events or eras or anything! I will indeed write ANYTHING; except Slash smut. 1. Ronks 2. Drarry 3. Fremione
1. RemusTonks told though the eyes of Andy

Written for Cynthia Rose Chen

If you have something you'd like me to write, feel free to leave it in a review!

* * *

**The Gift Of Giving**

**RemusTonks in the eyes of Andromeda**

When I saw him coming through the door, I instantly knew something was wrong. The pain etched across his face was unmask-able, it was then that I realized Dora wasn't with him. I gave him a huge hug and we both just cried. I couldn't believe my daughter was gone and Remus looked worse then he did the night after a full moon.

"She shouldn't have even been there!"

I jumped as the coffee table smashes from Remus flipping it over and I look at him with a sad smile. His amber eyes are like those of flames, but after a minute the fire is put out and tears replace the anger. I get his need to break something, Dora should have stayed here with her son. She wasn't supposed to fight in that battle.

"Where's Teddy?"

The question seems so abnormal to me but I can't really explain why. I understand it, but my mind is so fogged with the news of my daughters death, I promptly forget about my grandson.

"He's in his room."

Remus rushes off to get his son, cuddling him tightly, I didn't even notice that the one month old was crying uncontrollably. Remus got him to calm down and he was sleeping soundly in his arms, not understanding what's happened.

Not knowing that his mother is gone forever.

* * *

_If you Dare Challenge; Prompt 30. A Full Moon_

_Pairing Diversity BC Challenge; Nymphadora/Remus; 11. Fire_

_Cross-Gen BC; War_

_AU Diversity; Remus Lives; Understand_

_Organization BC; OotP; Stay_

_SongFic BC; Say Goodbye_


	2. Drarry

_Written for Armondo Sanders c:_

**The Gift Of Giving**

**Drarry**

"I really don't understand why everyone is screaming," Draco said with a roll of his eyes which caused me to burst out laughing.

"There's Zombies running around trying to eat people's brains," I stated with a smile.

"We're magical for fuck sakes!" Draco said, stunning a zombie to prove his point, "See?"

I laughed at the blonde haired boy and shook my head. Leave it to him to take this as a total joke. I admit he did have a point however so I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Hogwarts, leaving the other adults and of age students and teachers to take care of the Zombies. When we were finally in the castle I turned to Draco and smirked. "I'm going to take you someplace special where we can be perfectly alone."

"The room of requirement?" He asked with a tilts of his head. I shook my head in the negative and transfigured the pencil I had in my robes into a blindfold. I wrapped it around Draco's eyes and he smiled. Ever since I first started dating Draco I quickly learned that he loved surprises. I smile as I Retrospectively think about all the times I have surprised him. "dirigendos!" I said, pointing my wand at him watching the blue glow of the guiding charm kick in.

"Surdis auribus cecinerim!" I said pointing at his ears. Draco, being used to this, didn't make any protest as I grabbed his hand a guided him towards the grand staircase and to Moaning Myrtles bathroom where the chamber of secrets was.

Once we were in the chamber I lifted the spells and took off the blind fold.

"How come you've never taken me here before?" Draco asked, amazed looking around at the cave-like structure.

"I was waiting for the right moment," I explained with a smile. I knew ever since my second year that Draco was amazed with this place, yet never seen it. "After today I realized why the Battle last year brought Hermione and Ron together. It was because of the fear, neither knew if the other was going to live or not so they had to act quick. You know? I realized that I don't want to wait for the right time, Draco because that might never come. Draco... I want to make love to you."

"Are you sure?" He asked in a mere whisper and I just nodded. I knew I was in for an incredible night.

**Written For;**

**Pairing Diversity BC; Harry/Draco; Retrospectively**

**If you Dare Challenge; 189. Alone**

**AU Diversity; Drarry; Cave**


	3. Fremione

_Written for Brianna Bennett_

**The Gift Of Giving**

**Fremione**

May second 2000 seemed just as depressing then the year previous. The death if everyone was still fresh in their minds, even after a year. Hermione woke up and was careful not to wake Fred as she got up and creeped out of bed. Eight months pregnant, and not every good at being sneaky anyway, caused her to wake Fred up anyway.

"Good morning, Love. Are you okay?" Fred asked hopping out of bed and rushing over to his fiancé.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, she's fine."

Fred grinned, "Are you sure you want to go to the ceremony? I mean your eight months pregnant!"

Hermione smiled, "I'll be fine honey, besides Fleur is going and she's two weeks further than I am. Plus, I know you want to be there to honer the memory of George."

Fred nodded and the both of them went on their way. Every May second, there was a service held in Hogsmeade to honer everyone who had died in the second war.

"Fred?" Hermione said, fear evident in her voice. The couple had just arrived at the ceremony and were being greeted by the people there.

"Yeah?"

"I think the baby's coming!" She said in a rush rubbing her swollen stomach. Fred looked at her in shock, the people they were talking too, Andromeda and baby Teddy went to find a healer while Hermione started freaking out. Fred nuzzled against her to comfort her as the healer came and confirmed that she was indeed in labor. An hour later she gave birth to her first innocent baby girl, Roxanne Weasley.

**Written For;**

**AU Diversity BC; Rose**

**Pairing Diversity BC; Hermione/Fred; Nuzzle**

**Fav Era BC; Innocence**

**If you dare Challenge; 623. Innocence**


End file.
